Life As It Was
by Ski000Girl
Summary: She is popular and loved, he dark and Mysterious. They set out to prove that soul mates do exist. When one night the world they love is suddenly ripped from them what will they do and will their unborn baby still have the power they so cherished?
1. The Final Return

It was the first day of September and Miranda and Lily Evans were standing on the platform at King's Cross waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. Miranda looked at her watch and said, "Mom, Dad we have to go now."

They each gave their parents a final hug and then turned and with a final wave boarded the steam engine. "Okay Lily I have to go down to the Prefect's Carriage but I'll see you later."

"Sure thing," the colour started to drain from Lily's face and she said, "I have to go now," and she ran off in the other direction. Miranda turned around and saw James Potter walking towards her. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin flanked him on either side and the stout Peter Pettigrew tagged along behind them.

"Evans," James said, "Where's your sister, I could have sworn I just saw her standing beside you? Is she avoiding me?"

"I don't see why she would be trying to avoid you, do you?" Miranda pushed her way past the four third year boys and started to walk towards the Prefect's carriage. As much as James Potter was an annoying prat she wished somebody fancied her as much as he did her sister. She hadn't made it more than a half a carriage when a compartment door slid open and Jason Nott stepped out. "Fancy seeing you here Evans."

"I would say the same to you Nott but everyone knows that you are only here because your family pays big money for you to not get expelled."

"And where would you hear such a thing like that, seeing as you're a mudblood?"

"Better than being a pureblood snob."

"Is that what you think I am?"

Miranda was about to tell him what she thought but was interrupted by a girl yelling, "Nott."

Jason stopped and opened his arms up to his girlfriend, Narcissa Black who planted a large kiss on his lips.

Miranda turned her back and continued on her way only a little bit hurt. Nobody except Lily knew it but the 17 year old Head Girl was crushing on the Head Boy. She made it to the Prefect's Carriage and sat down for the quick start of term meeting. Five minutes later everyone was there but the Head Boy and the meeting was due to start. Miranda sat at the table tapping her fingers impatiently when the door opened and Nott walked in.

"Thanks for showing up," Miranda said coolly.

"Yeah well I was interrupted."

A hickey was already starting to appear on his neck.

"I can see that."

"You're just jealous Evans because you know you could never have what she has."

Miranda turned away to signal that their discussion was over.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

After the meeting the Prefects scattered quite quickly leaving Nott and Miranda alone. Miranda tidied up her pile of parchments and manually placed them in her bag. She thought Nott would be gone by now but when she looked up she saw him sitting across the table looking at her.

"What?" she said rather impatiently.

"Well I guess we'll be sharing a dorm together this year."

"I'm looking forward to it," she said.

"No need to be sarcastic there Evans, what I was going to say is I think it would be best if we put our differences behind us."

Miranda was shocked, she never though that it would be possible for Nott to be civil towards her even though she had dreamed that he would do that and more.

"Well I guess that would be possible," she stuttered.

"Just behind closed doors though," he quickly added.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Well then I'll talk to you later tonight, have a good train ride."

"You too," she smiled.

He left her sitting in the empty carriage wondering what in the world had just happened.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The feast had just ended and Professor McGonagall was about to show them to their new dormitory. Nott had just said his goodbyes to Narcissa who didn't want him to leave her alone in the Slytherin Dorms.

Nott kept a look of disgust on his face until McGonagall had left them alone. As soon as the portrait hole had closed Nott turned to Miranda and said, "God she's annoying."

"McGonagall?" Miranda said puzzled.

"No, well a little bit but I meant Narcissa. She's so…" he grimaced, "I don't know how to describe it well the only word I can think off is spoiled."

"I don't know her very well but from what I know of her that describes her perfectly."

Miranda tried to stop a yawn but to no avail. "Well I'll let you get to bed," Nott said.

"Good night Nott," Miranda said.

"Jason."

"Well then call me Miranda."

"Sure thing."

She smiled and then made her way up the stairs to her dorm.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Jason woke up and looked around the darkened room. He didn't recognize anything, it wasn't his bedroom at home or his dorm in the Slytherin Common Room. He started to panic and tried to remember how he could have ended up in this strange place. The only conclusion was he had been drunk and passed out. Finally it came to him where he was. He shuffled across the room to his trunk and flung it open to look for his clothes. He had everything but his tie and was just about ready to call it quits when he found it at the very bottom of the trunk. He had a quick shower and then headed down to breakfast.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Miranda had woken up early and had gone to meet her sister before going to breakfast. Miranda had her group of good friends but her sister and her were especially close.

Miranda and Lily had gone for a walk around the Lake and Miranda told what had happened with Jason Nott. After telling Lily she had made her swear to keep it quite.

"So I ran into James Potter yesterday," Miranda said.

"Yeah I did too," Lily replied. She picked up a pebble and threw it into the water.

"You should just go out with him Lily, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad."

"Not that bad, you can't be serious," Lily snorted.

"You're lucky that there is somebody that cares about you like he does."

"He doesn't care about me Miranda he just wants to get with me so he can say he got with me."

"Have you not listened to anything I said before?"

Lily shrugged.

"He cares about you, you haven't heard him on the Quidditch Pitch. I can't run a practice because he won't stop telling anybody who will listen how much he wants you to stop hating him."

"I don't trust him Miranda."

"Give him a chance."

The walked on in silence and then Lily said quietly, "I just don't want to get hurt like you did. You thought Troy was in love with you and then look what happened."

Miranda's eyes started to sting and a lump rose in her throat. Lily had a point, "I don't want you to make the same mistake and that's why I'm positive the best thing you could do is give James a chance, he won't hurt you while others might."

Lily nodded.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The first class of the term for Miranda was NEWT level Transfiguration, Jason was in it also. They were in most of the same classes because they both wanted to become Aurors.

Miranda walked into the classroom and sat down beside her best friend Melinda. "What are you staring at Nott?" Melinda said.

"Nothing of any interest to you Paymer."

"Oh well then you better keep your eyes on yourself then because I can't think of anything else that I wouldn't like to think about."

Jason rolled his eyes and then turned back to his buddies who all laughed.

"Can you believe him? I can't believe you have to spend the whole year in the same dorm as him. I don't envy you, and I don't know how you'll do it."

"I don't know either," Miranda admitted meekly. It was the truth because she didn't know how she was going to spend a year with him and restrain herself from pushing him against the wall and snogging him senseless.

"You guys are like worst enemies, I give it until dinner tonight before one of you is in the hospital wing and I really hope it's not you, so don't let you're guard down."

"I won't."

McGonagall walked into the room at that time and everybody instantly went quite and then the class began.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So what did you think? Hope you liked it and I know the ending wasn't that good.


	2. It Happened

Already a month had passed and much to Melinda's astonishment neither Miranda nor Jason had ended up in the Hospital Wing.

Miranda was walking down the corridor with Melinda and Savanna to go for lunch when they rounded a corner and ran into Jason and two of his buddies, Langdon and Mitch. Before she could even think about it Miranda was yelling at them to watch where they were walking. Almost instantly Jason was returning the accusations. Savanna pushed herself in between the two arguing heads and tried to push them back but to no avail.

"Fine I give up, if you two want to look like complete idiots in front of the whole school be my guest. But let me tell you, you are setting horrible examples as Head's," with that she turned and without a backwards glance walked away. She didn't hate Jason like Melinda did, she just wasn't to fond of him. Besides she did think Mitch was pretty cute, and as she thought about the argument as she walked away she wasn't the only one who thought that about the Slytherin Boys.

Jason and Miranda were still arguing with each other even after Savanna had disappeared around the corner. By this time Langdon and Mitch were tired of it so they pulled Jason away and had to drag him down the hallway.

"I don't know man," Langdon said, "But if I didn't know any better I would be thinking that you had something for that chick."

"Gryffindor Golden Girl and all," Mitch laughed, "You know that's untreated territory."

"Not to mention forbidden, especially with what's going on out there with the Dark Lord. You have no problems right now but if you get with her you'll be on the top of his hit list, literally."

"And whoever said that I was into her?" Jason challenged.

"No guy argues for 5 minutes with a girl about absolutely nothing unless he's hot for her," Langdon said.

"You have to admit she is a looker," Mitch said.

"Quidditch has done her well," Langdon finished with a whistle.

"Drop it guys," Jason said, "Come on I'm starved."

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

After the guys broke up the argument Melinda and Miranda continued on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Sitting down at the Gryffindor Table Savanna looked up from and open text book that she had balanced between her plate and goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Decided that the argument was pointless I see?"

"I guess so," Miranda mumbled, she didn't particularly like lying to her friends but what could she do.

"I'm going to say it straight up, is there something going on between the two of you?" Savanna asked.

Miranda was about to lie and say that it was just the usual hate that they had between each other for seven years on and off the Quidditch Pitch but Savanna held up her hand and said, "Don't you dare tell me some bs story again."

"Fine I guess you can say that," Miranda admitted meekly.

At this moment Melinda started to cough violently and pound on her chest trying to dislodge the food stuck in her airway. Finally with a pat on the back from Savanna she dislodged it and started to laugh, "You can't be serious…"

From six or so seats away Sirius Black yelled, "She's not, but I am."

"Shut up Black," the three girls growled back at him.

"Grumpy aren't you?" he laughed.

"Tell me that you are joking?" Melinda snarled.

"I want details," Savanna said, she was almost bouncing up and down she was so excited. Melinda was the complete opposite though, if she could breath fire the whole castle would have been alight by now.

"Well I guess I'll tell you," Miranda said. With a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure nobody was within earshot she began to tell her friends what had been going on since the start of school.

_The first week of school Jason and Miranda started to become friends and by the second week they both started to realize that there might be something more there than just friendship. Still neither of them batted an eye when they passed each other in the corridors except to do their usual routine of 'I hate you, no I hate you more.'_

_Miranda walked into the Common Room of their Tower one evening after a hard day of classes and an even worse time at Quidditch Practice. She flopped down on the couch and with a huge sigh kicked off her shoes. Thankfully the only good think about the practice was that it wasn't wet out so she wasn't all muddy._

"_Bad practice?" Jason asked._

"_You couldn't even imagine," she huffed._

"_I've had some of those practices, it's almost best if you just walk away you'll accomplish more that way."_

"_I'll remember that for next time, thanks."_

_Before she knew it he was on top of her and they were kissing passionately. When they came up for air she whispered, "I think I could really enjoy this whole no longer enemies behind closed doors thing, it's so mysterious and…romantic."_

"_Shut up and kiss me again," he said._

When Miranda had finished her tale she looked up from her plate and saw Savanna with a big grin on her face and Melinda with a scowl on hers.

"Oh come on Melinda you're acting like this is the end of the world," Savanna said.

"Well it is, he's bad news Miranda maybe you can't see it now but he is. His whole families connected with You Know Who and so are all of his friends."

"Shut it Melinda it's not like she's going to be sleeping with him and…"

Miranda tried to keep a straight face but it cracked and she doubled over with laughter.

"You didn't?"

"Well, you know…"

"You little slut," Savanna laughed.

"What can I say?"

"So spill, what was it like?"

"Oh you know…"

"No I don't know."

"I can't believe this," Melinda huffed, "I thought you had more sense," she picked up her book bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"What's with her?"

"Who cares, just tell me every last detail."

Miranda looked around the Hall and her eyes came to rest on Jason. He glared at her and then went back to laughing with his friends. Miranda turned back to Savanna and said, "Not here."

"When did this happen and are you going to be civil towards each other now in the corridors and classes?"

"Ah no and last week."

Savanna stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag and Miranda did the same thing as they left the Great Hall for there afternoon classes.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n hope you liked it. The next one should have some more interesting stuff in it, while I was writing this one I couldn't think of very much so I apologize.


	3. Game Day

The first Quidditch game of the season was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Slytherin had won the cup last year but just barely. Only by luck had they beat Gryffindor. As the last minutes of the game had gone by Gryffindor was leading 170 to 30 and it was quite obvious who the better team was. By some miracle though Jason Nott caught the snitch right out from underneath Miranda Evans leading the Slytherins to victory with a ten point win. This victory only caused Miranda and the Gryffindors to hate Jason and his Slytherin team more. That was until now.

It was a cold but clear November day that the first match of the season was to occur on. The conditions were perfect, nobody could have asked for better. There was not a hint of wind and not a cloud insight. Miranda and her team met in the Common Room of Gryffindor Tower and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. As they walked through the doorway to the Great Hall they were met with clapping and cheers from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Everyone was on their feet already getting excited for the game. The Slytherins booed their entrance but that wasn't new. The Gryffindors sat down at their table and tried to eat a good breakfast, as Miranda had told them they would need the energy. Only problem was as she was pacing back and forth behind their seats telling them this she wasn't eating a bite of food of the plate she was carrying.

"Okay everyone you all know what you have to do. Potter, Black stop that senseless wastes of energy you guys all need to be at your best. I don't want a half baked job out there, we want something to be proud of."

Her speech was interrupted by the entrance of the Slytherin team. This time three tables of students booed and only one cheered. The one table made sure that their appreciation was heard. As Jason led his team in he shot a dirty look in Miranda's direction. Without hesitation she returned it. This was going to be a strange game she thought. She and Jason would be both trying to catch the snitch first, that wouldn't be the problem they both still wanted to win. The problem would be if they actually played the same way with the distraction of each other always right beside them and would the rest of the school notice the change in their behavior?

Jason was giving his team a quick pep talk as they were eating just as Miranda was doing. A quick glance in his direction told her that he wasn't eating anything either. Before they had left their Tower this morning they had shared a passionate kiss that didn't seem to end. Finally when they had detangled their limbs from each other they had wished each other luck. Before they separated thought they turned and said, "This doesn't mean we'll play differently you know? We are still going to win."

Somebody was calling her name and that abruptly brought Miranda back to reality, "What?" she said.

"It's time to go Evans," James Potter said.

"Oh right, everyone down to the locker room."

Everyone stood up from their seats and began the slow walk through the Great Hall. Every few steps somebody stood up to wish them good luck or tell them they were going to win, no doubt in their minds. The team was walking by where Lily and her friends were sitting and Miranda nodded her hellos to her sister. Lily jumped up from her seat and started to walk beside Miranda.

"You don't look so good," Lily commented.

"Why would you say that?"

"You just look extremely stressed and your face almost has a blank look on it."

"Just worried about the game I guess."

"Miranda, we both know that you never get that stressed out about a game."

James had realized now that Lily was walking just steps behind him so he stopped suddenly causing a domino effect, "Hey Evans did you finally realize that you're missing out on something?"

"Ugh," she shook her head in disgust, "That would be the last thing I would ever do. Am I not allowed to talk to my sister?"

"Someday you'll realize baby that we would be great together."

"Okay you two," Miranda said breaking up the fight. What she didn't need was for her sister to pull out her wand and hex James and put him in the Hospital Wing when he should be playing Quidditch.

"We'll talk later," Lily said, "Good luck," with a slight smile she turned and walked back into the Great Hall to finish her breakfast. The Gryffindor Team was just walking across the lawn when the Slytherins walked out of the castle. You would have thought there were fifty people instead of just seven from all the noise they were making.

"Come on guys don't waste your time on them," Miranda said when her whole team stopped dead in their tracks. When nobody moved she tried again, "Get a move on or you'll miss the game," again nobody moved, "What will get you guys to pick your asses up and walk to the locker room?" She could almost hear the wheels in everyone's brains spinning as they thought up the best answer to her question.

"You catching the snitch within five minutes," Barnes the third year keeper said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine I can't promise anything but I'll see what I can do."

Finally everyone unstuck their feet from the ground and walked to the Quidditch Pitch.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Jason led his team out of the Great Hall shortly after the Gryffindor Team had left. He wanted to try avoid an altercation before the game. The last thing he needed was any of his players lying on a cot in the Hospital Wing instead of being on their brooms where they should be. When he figured it was safe to head out to the pitch he led his team out of the Great Hall to a mixture of cheers and boos. The sound of the boos greatly overpowered the cheers though. It was something he had learned to live with when playing against Gryffindor, every house sided with Gryffindor except a few of the Ravenclaws who preferred the Slytherins. He had always wondered what it would be like to play and have the majority of the school support you instead of hate you.

As the seven guys walked out of the castle they saw the Gryffindors standing halfway between the pitch and the castle not moving.

"What's gotten into them?" the keeper cried out.

This brought a round of laughter which was followed by another when one of the chasers said, "I bet they're having second thoughts about facing us."

"I doubt it that Evans is a bitch," Braden who was a Chaser commented, "I can't believe you have to share a Common Room that sucks so horribly. You rarely get to see Narcissa because of it. By the way how are things going with you two?"

Jason and Miranda had agreed that to keep up a front of normalcy he wouldn't suddenly break things off with Narcissa, instead he would slowly pull away from her so nobody suspected anything.

When the Gryffindor team turned and headed towards the pitch the Slytherins realized that they wouldn't have it so easy. They all knew that winning the cup the previous year was just luck, the Gryffindors as much as they all would never admit out loud were a lot better than them.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The stands were full with screaming fans when the two teams walked out onto the pitch. After doing a few quick warm-up laps they settled into their positions. Jason and Miranda were called forward as the captains to shake hands and grudgingly they both stepped forward. Miranda stuck her hand out and with a grimace Jason touched his hand to hers. "Good luck," she said.

"Thank you," he was shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth in front of everyone he thought that they were still taking the route of hating each other.

"You'll need it," she added smugly.

Yes he should have never thought for a moment that she would break be the one to finally crack, she was too good.

The snitch wasn't caught in five minutes, it took Miranda seven to find it and catch it. The game was tied at 20 and flying to catch the snitch Jason was ahead the whole time but at the very last moment Miranda pulled ahead and caught the small golden ball. Gryffindor won 170 to 20.

After the match Miranda stayed behind as everyone went to celebrate their victory in the Gryffindor Tower. Once everyone was gone Miranda wandered out of the Locker Room. Standing at the end of the empty corridor was Jason, "You almost had it there," she said, "I thought it was over."

"Well thanks I guess," he replied modestly.

"Well I have to get going you know party time and it looks bad if the Captain doesn't show."

"Oh yeah the famous Gryffindor celebrations, I've heard they're a blast."

"Yeah they can be fun if you don't count Potter and Black getting piss assed drunk and then Potter falling all over my poor sister."

"It sound like it could be good for a laugh."

"That's about it. You have to be in the right mood though."

"Yeah I know what you mean, well I'll let you get to your party. Have a good time and maybe I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah that'll be nice."

Up in the Gryffindor Tower the party was already in full swing and exactly as Miranda had thought James had already strutted up to Lily and asked her to go out with him.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n Hope you liked it, what did you think? Please review because I love hearing what you guys think it means so much.


	4. Release

Winter had made a few brief appearances in late November and early December but by the week before Christmas it had truly come to stay. A blizzard was raging outside and had been all day. To combat the damp chill in the air Miranda and Jason were curled up on the couch under a blanket. In the fireplace a moderate sized fire was burning. "I'm getting tired of this," Jason said without warning.

"What the weather?" Miranda asked a bit puzzled.

"No."

"Well what then?" by now she was getting worried.

"Our relationship…"

She closed her eyes and choked back a sob, "What do you mean?" she stammered.

"I just mean having to sneak around to see each other, pretending to hate each other."

She was so relived that that was his only concern. When he first voiced his concerned she had feared that he wanted to leave her and return to Narcissa.

"I know what you mean, sometimes when we pass in the corridors and do our little hate thing I just can't stop wondering why we even decided to do it in the first place. Hide our relationship I mean. It's not like other people our going to make us change our minds about each other. Besides we have our own separate tower so we don't see people that we don't like but before were supposed to share a dorm with. Also our friends are our friends so they should support us in whatever we choose to do or they aren't really our friends," Miranda said.

"Mitch and Langdon figured it out," Jason said.

"Those idiots, when?" she asked shocked.

"Start of October."

"What did they say when they found out?"

"Something along the lines of I would be at the top of the Dark Lord's hit list if I started dating you. They haven't realized that we have something going on, they just think I fancy you."

Miranda didn't say anything, instead she tried to straighten her thoughts out before she said anything. She didn't want to say something that she would later regret. Once she made her decision about what to say she decided to just spit it out, "I don't like how you call him the Dark Lord Jason. Only his Death Eaters seem to call him that or his supporters. I hope to god that you aren't either of those. I know your whole life has been with that sort of people but please, please don't be like that," there she had said it now all she could hope was that his reaction was what she wanted it to be.

"I'm not one of them my brother is, his friends are, some of my friends are but I'm not like that. If there was ever a doubt in my mind about that you quickly erased it this year."

Satisfied that he was telling the truth she nodded, "Melinda and Savanna know also, oh and Lily as well. Not just that I fancy you, they know everything."

"Girl," Jason shook his head, "Can't keep a single thing a secret."

"Oh and guys are so much better?"

"Touché," he laughed, "Well I guess there is nothing holding us back then from letting everyone else know."

"Only one thing…"

"What?" 

"You're forgetting your supposed girlfriend."

"Oh yes that might be a problem. Probably wouldn't be a good thing if I walked down the corridor with you on my arm and she saw me. Hmm, well I'll figure it out…later," he leaned over and pinned her down on the couch. Careful to not squish her he transferred his weight to his elbows and knees. Her legs found their way to the back of his legs, without hesitation she pulled him down so all of his weight was on her. It didn't bother her thought she just loved the feeling of their bodies together.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

And that he did.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Miranda had woken up on the couch and realized that it was just about supper time. Tidying a few things up before she left she saw a note sitting on the coffee table.

_Had to go take care of a few things,_

_See you later._

_xxooxx, Jason_

She crumpled up the parchment and tossed it into the smoldering fire on her way out of the Tower. As she was walking down the corridor she heard two people arguing in an empty classroom. Because she was Head Girl but more our of curiosity she decided to go investigate. She pushed open the door and saw Narcissa and Jason in a full fledged argument.

"What is your problem?" Jason screamed at her, "Can't you just accept that there was nothing going to come of it, it was just fooling around?"

"I told you I loved you though," Narcissa said between her tears, "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"You said it, I never did. I've tried to let you down lightly but you just don't get it, I don't feel the same way for you."

"You bastard."

"Yeah well…"

"Who's the other girl, there has to be somebody else for you to just forget everything that we've done together."

"Don't bring her into this," Jason warned.

The two teens were so absorbed in their argument that they didn't notice Miranda standing their watching in awe. She hadn't expected this to be what Jason meant by taking care of a few things.

"So there is somebody, who is she? She's brainwashed you, we both know that we're perfect for each other."

"No we're not Narcissa its over, end of story," Jason turned and walked across the classroom towards the doorway. Miranda had just enough time to sneak away before he saw her.

He walked out of the room and shook his head. Softly she called his name. With a start he looked up and scanned the corridor, "Whose there?"

"It's me," she said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, you scared me."

"Thanks," she said. Narcissa's sobs could still be heard from inside the classroom.

"Yeah it feels like a weight is off my shoulders now."

"Mine too, that may sound weird but it's true."

They reached for each others hands and then together walked down to dinner.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n short but I thought it was a good spot to end it. Please review


	5. Jealousy

a/n I know that Lucius Malfoy is a year older than Narcissa and thus if she's in seventh year he should have graduated. But for the sake of the plot would you let that go. Thanks

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Narcissa recovered quickly from the blow to her ego, it wasn't two days before she was being paraded around on the arm of Lucius Malfoy much to Jason's annoyance.

"I can't believe him, her," he fumed.

"Jason drop it please," she begged him. It was exhausting listening to him complain about the two Slytherins, "You broke up with her, for me," she reminded him, "and if you'd rather go crawling back to her than get your hands off of me and prepare to be hexed into oblivion."

Her efforts finally drew a soft chuckle from him as he pulled her closer to him, "No I would never do that, it's just I can't get it out of my head how much time we spent together and I didn't suspect a thing. Now I have a feeling that she was cheating with Lucius the whole time. And to think I was friends with him for years, he just drives me nuts now."

"Because you've seen that there's more out there than torture and huge egos."

As they walked down the corridor they fell into silence. Miranda always found silence to be uncomfortable in a relationship, but not once had she felt like that with Jason. It seemed that when they were quite was when they shared the strongest bond. It was like they didn't need words to communicate with.

It had been two days since Jason and broken up with Narcissa and Miranda couldn't have been happier. Right after the screaming match that she witnessed she and Jason and walked arm in arm through the corridors down to the Great Hall. At the sight of the two enemies together the Hogwarts rumor mill was flung into full force. Most people were not too pleased about the new relationship though. The only people that it didn't seem to faze were a few of the teachers and of course Dumbledore, they biggest matchmaker in Hogwarts. The least happy of everyone was Narcissa. When she finally gathered enough strength to walk into the Great Hall she saw her enemy and her recently acclaimed least favorite person sitting closely at the Gryffindor table. With that she did what any girl would do when they were angry and not thinking, she marched right over to the Slytherin Table and sat down on Lucius Malfoy's lap. Startled the mashed potatoes that were halfway to his mouth flew through the air and landed with a splat on the floor.

"Charming," she said.

"Well can't blame a guy when the chick who told him that he was a loser comes back and sits down on his lap."

Without hesitation she pulled him close to her and slammed her mouth down on his. The fork dropped out of Lucius' hand and with a clang landed on the stone floor. Lost in the power of the kiss neither noticed when Jason walked towards them. Only when Langdon elbowed Lucius did he pull away, "What was that for?" he grumbled.

"What are you doing Jason, coming to rub it in a bit more?" Narcissa wined.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jason chuckled, "But seeing as how you suggested it I just might."

"You're a bastard," she exclaimed.

Jason decided that the easiest way to get this over with was to ignore it, so that's what did. He sat down beside Langdon and Mitch and started to talk to them about absolutely nothing. Leaving a confused Lucius and a furious Narcissa to their snogging session.

"What just happened?" Lucius asked.

"Beats me, now kiss me," she said pulling him towards her again.

Back at the Gryffindor table Miranda tried to reason with her fellow students. It wasn't working though, she had only managed to convince a few that she wasn't abandoning them and as they said going to the dark side. By the time supper had ended she had made more enemies by her comments than supporters. When she saw Jason stand up across the hall she too pushed back her chair and threw her napkin down. Relieved to finally be free of the angry clutches of Gryffindor students.

In the Entrance Hall they met up and agreed to go to the library to finish up some last minute homework.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Everyday that went by peoples attitudes towards their relationship improved. By the end of the week people were actually starting to talk to them again much to their relief. People were still not happy though about this new romance especially people outside of Hogwarts, known as the followers of the Dark Lord or Death Eaters as was commonly referred to.

It was during the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas that everything started to go down hill.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n I'm going to say it myself before any of you can, what a horrible chapter. I tried to set it up for what I wanted to happen next but it was a really hard position to start from and the ideas wouldn't come. So think of this as a filler chapter and the next one is where the action starts. I not just the fact that nothing happens in this chapter it's also the fact that what little does happen goes in circles. So I apologize.

I'm going to say the same thing that I said in 'A Different Potter' because I'm writing four stories at the moment I'm going to base which story I update first on which story gets the most reviews. So please review because I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter for this story and get the plot going again. Also only one person has reviewed this story and I'm starting to wonder if you guys just hate it so tell me whatever way what you think of it so I should know if I should continue or not. Bye for now.


End file.
